Disney Parody3: Aladdin
by Nightmare-chan22
Summary: Another chapter up, but it's really short. No flames on shortness, please? The GSTLA crew do Aladdin. Now, this is for you FelixSheba fans! Please, RR!
1. Saturos' special effects!

So... anyone up for a new parody?  
  
Garet: God! Not again!  
  
Felix: Oooh! I get to be the main character!  
  
Yep. No more Ivan and Sheba pairings in the parody. Now, just a quick note: Ivan is evil and Felix is very paranoid about his hair.  
  
Felix: I'm paranoid about my hair?! That's Garet!  
  
Anyway, here's the story:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun  
  
In the warm aired dark night in the desert, two horses... okay one was a donkey... ran across the sand...  
  
"GET ME OFF THIS THING!!!" Ivan screamed, riding the donkey. Garet as a parrot (Alex: Ha! That rhymes!) groaned. They halted, and Ivan fell off his donkey... which was taller than he was. (Ivan, you're embarrassing us...) Ivan quickly got up, and made a cool pose. "That was planned." He lied, brushing himself off from the sand. Hsu, his evil helper, hopped off his horse. (We all remember Feizhi's chubby brother?) A giant tiger sand head was before them.  
  
"Where'd you get pudgy from?" Garet asked.  
  
"Not now. We just might get that lamp, Garet." Ivan hushed.  
  
"It better be! This is the 61st time!" Garet hissed. The tiger head growled.  
  
"Who dares to awaken my slumber?!" Saturos' voice on a microphone behind the tiger asked. Menardi sat with him. (Saturos: Cool special effects, huh?) (Menardi: Ha... ha... ha...)  
  
"It is I! The humble thief named Hsu! Have you heard of my sister, Feizhi?" Hsu asked. Saturos on the other side looked thoughtful.  
  
"Wasn't that the bitch who slapped me?" Saturos wondered. He remembered when he tried hitting on her, and she pulled some Kung Fu attack on him. "Hey! I remember her! She's that Kung Fu bitch!" Saturos yelled. He picked up the microphone and began to speak. "Enter if you dare. But the only one who may enter is the diamonds in the ruff boy...I got that right, right Menardi?" Saturos asked, turning to me. Menardi shrugged. Hsu attempted to enter, and Menardi clicked a button labeled 'Eat'. The tiger head roared, and swallowed Hsu. Ivan and Garet gapped at it.  
  
"Oh my god... it just ate Hsu!" Garet yelled. Ivan began to panic.  
  
"Oh, damn it! Now she's gonna pull one of those Kung Fu moves on me!" Ivan said, before breaking into tears.  
  
"I wonder who this diamond in the ruff boy is....?" Garet said, striking a 'rub the chin in a thoughtful way' pose. Ivan joined him.  
  
Back in some desert like place called Agrabah...  
  
Felix is standing there in Aladdin's clothes with beard in his arms... and standing there... Felix you're meant to be running from the guards...  
  
"Wait, what?!" Felix asked, suddenly looking shocked.  
  
"There he is!" A voice yelled. Felix raised an eyebrow, and turned around. Agatio in a guard outfit with a few other guards glared at him. "I'll have your head gift wrapped and sent to Karst as her birthday present!" Agatio said, pulling out his sword. Felix raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Agatio's chasing me... saying he'll send my head to Karst... all this... for a loaf of bread?" Felix asked. He gasped when Agatio charged, and Felix jumped off the roof just as the Fire Clan Adept swung his sword. Felix fell into a pile of women's clothes, and when he got up, he wore an outfit. Felix groaned. "Third time this week... oh man! These pants don't even match this top!" Felix cried, pivoting. Seeing a bunch of women talking, he decided to chat with them. And least until the guards went away. "Hi there ladies!" Felix said, flashing a smile.  
  
"A little early to be in trouble, eh Felix?" Dora, one the extras, asked. Felix smirked.  
  
"It's never too early to get in trouble, and you're only in trouble when you get caught." Felix said, swiping a hand through his hair, which made the Rapid Felix fans drool... oh, not on the carpet, girls! Suddenly, someone grabbed Felix by the collar, and turned him around. Felix gulped at seeing Agatio. "I'm in trouble." He said, turning to Dora. Dora sighed.  
  
"I have you now..." Agatio growled. Then, a monkey jumped onto Agatio's big fluffy hat. Felix looked up at Isaac, his pet monkey. (Isaac: They made a monkey out of me...) Felix smirked.  
  
"Hello there, Isaac. Isaac smiled back until Dora shot him a glare.  
  
"Isaac! What have I said about helping Felix?!" Dora demanded. Isaac's eyes looked toward the ground.  
  
"Er... Don't?" Isaac asked.  
  
"Exactly! And I expect you to follow that!" Dora yelled. Isaac sighed. Felix noticed the other guards, and grabbed Isaac.  
  
"We have to go Isaac!" Felix yelled, running off.  
  
"And when you get home, fix the roof!" Dora called. Felix began to hop away from guard's swords.  
  
"One jump, ahead of the"- The music stopped, and so did Felix when the guard made a swing at him and a small piece of Felix's hair fell to the ground. They both stared at it. Everyone gapped at the guard. "My... my... my hair..." Felix whimpered. He suddenly glared at the guard, who was smiling proudly. Felix shot out his hand, and it made contact with the guard's jaw. "NO ONE TOUCHES MY HAIR AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!" Felix cried. He grabbed Isaac once more, and ran up a flight of stairs. He grabbed a carpet, and flew out. Agatio made a curse at him. Felix stuck out his tongue. Isaac saw their landing point, and began to tug on Felix's hair. "Hang on Isaac, I'm busy gloating." Felix said. Isaac began to tug harder. Felix groaned annoyed, and turned to see what Isaac saw. BAM!!! Felix slowly slid down the wall, holding the BS sign...  
  
TO BE CONINUTED....  
  
Not that good in my opinon. Hope you liked it. Please, R/R! 


	2. Dodonpa and his evil ways!

I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to take so much in updating! Thank you for reviewing and here is what I have to say back:  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept: I thought Isaac would make a good monkey, because he doesn't really have any lines. (Earns glare from Isaac.) I think I have got my humor back! Thank for the 'You keep rocking' part.  
  
Vokteren: I didn't think many people would enjoy the Dora/Isaac part. And, tell Pikachu I'm sorry, but Ivan seemed perfect. If she'll read the next parody, I'll be sure to have no Ivan bashing for her. Thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Master Adept 2000(This is for both of your reviews.): The wait is over. So this is the best so far? (Raises eyebrow.) I feel like it had too many attempts for humor. And... I'm ready for ya Moonlight! (Loads rifle.)  
  
MiraiEvo: Another Felix and Sheba fan? (Smiles.) Glad you like the coupling. What did you think of the other 2 parodies just by question? Thank you for reviewing, and enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Flamethrowerqueen: Judging by your yay for Hsu getting eaten, you don't like him do you? Well, neither do I. He's a piggy. I want to know what that last yay was for. Thanks for correcting me, but I still might have errors because I've been typing really fast lately. Thanks for the luck and review.  
  
Zero84: Felix and Sheba do rule, don't they? I'll be sure to keep writing for you.  
  
Silver the Wind Seer: There are a ton of Felix sides, aren't there? (Confused Felix in background.) Sorry about your head hurting... (Holds head.) It hurts for me too.  
  
From where we left off: Hsu got eaten, Saturos and Menardi are doing special effects while Isaac is a monkey! Did I forget to mention Felix is Aladdin?  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Golden Sun.  
  
"About time. I haven't eaten for quite some time now." Felix said, sitting down and breaking the bread in half. He gave a piece to Isaac before... "Hello." Felix said, seeing Dodonpa and Babi dressed up as peasant outfits.  
  
"Babi! Look cute and innocent while I swipe the food!" Dodonpa hissed. Babi nodded, and put on a puppy face.  
  
"Isaac..." Felix warned, watching the fluffy yellow monkey walk over to Babi and give him his half of the bread. Isaac shot a nervous glance at him.  
  
"Mr.... can you spare my friend a piece of bread?" Babi whimpered. He nudged Dodonpa, who put on a puppy face that only a villain could put on.  
  
"Well..." Felix said, feeling ready to give the two the piece of bread, which was most likely his food for the day. Suddenly, a small puff of smoke burst on his left shoulder. He looked to his shoulder to see a 6- inch tall version of him with a pitchfork, devil horns and wearing nice leather that made him look sexy! (Sheba! I said I'm writing the story! So let me type!) The mini him smirked. Oh and he also had red contacts. (Move Sheba!) (Sheba: Fine! You told me to type while you took a bathroom break!) "Oh dear..." Felix muttered.  
  
"Now big me, you know you got that bread fair and square. Don't be giving it to little brats so they can eat and you can starve for the day. It just doesn't work that way for me." Devil Felix said, examining his nails. Felix was about to agree with him before another white smoke burst on his right shoulder. He turned to see a 6-inch version of him again with Dove wings, a harp, and white leather. (Felix fangirls faint.) He had blue contacts though.  
  
"Please, oh sinful giant version of me, you know it's harder for those kids to get food than you. I know your hungry, but... look at your pet monkey. He did the good thing. So do the same, and know that you have saved one more child from being starved to death." The Angel Felix said, a heavenly light falling upon him. Felix raised an eyebrow, and looked up to see Suza and Kushinda making spotlight effects.  
  
"Come on! Look at him! He's paying people to give him the spotlight! Well, think of it like this! You'll save a kid, but you might die of hunger! What then?!" Devil Felix demanded. Felix sighed, got up, and began to walk to the kids.  
  
"Here. Take my piece." He muttered, handing Dodonpa the piece of bread. Dodonpa snickered, and stuffed the whole thing into his mouth.  
  
"That's it! I hope you starve, Mr. Goody to-shoes!" Devil Felix shouted, disappearing in a puff of black smoke.  
  
"Thank you kind big me. And hopefully, the lord will think twice on sending you to hell." The Angel Felix said, vanishing in a puff of white smoke. Felix coughed, and waved the smoke away. Isaac sat there, sighing.  
  
"What's you problem?" Felix asked. Isaac rubbed his stomach. "Don't worry. That's the last time we listen to those two again." Felix said.  
  
"Like, oh my god! It's Prince Alex!" A voice squealed. Felix and Isaac turned to each other to exchange looks. Jumping to each other's feet, they ran down a few blocks to see a rather large crowd. Felix raised an eyebrow as he saw Alex riding a horse flipping his hair and blowing kisses to his fans, which were melting. He didn't notice...  
  
"Let's give the horse a fright and make Alex scream like a sissy!" Dodonpa snickered. Babi smirked, nodded, and they ran out in front of the horse. Alex screamed like a sissy, and the horse reared up in fright. Dodonpa fell to the ground laughing while Babi began laughing before he began to choke because he's so old... it's hard to laugh. Alex growled, and took out a whip.  
  
"Hey! Kids! Watch out!" Felix yelled, running in front of them. The whip lashed out at his arm, and was cast back by Alex. Alex shot him a glare. (Garet: Oooh! That's gonna leave a mark!)  
  
"And what do you think you're doing?! Why can't you let me teach these punks a lesson Felix?!" Alex demanded.  
  
"Because it's not right! As much as I want you to whip the living crap out of Dodonpa, Sheba would kill me if I allowed you to hurt Babi!" Felix yelled. Alex shrugged.  
  
"Well, suits me. Guess what I'm off to go do?!" Alex teased, smiling evilly. Felix looked thoughtful.  
  
"Are you... going to get your hair done?" Felix asked.  
  
"That's only half of it! I'm going to get myself hitched to Sheba in order to get money! Ha-ha-ha!" Alex laughed. Felix gapped at him with Isaac. "What's wrong?" Alex asked, confused.  
  
"That's.... that's not right! I mean, you can at least go after Jenna, but when you dig Sheba, that's wrong!" Felix said.  
  
"Why? Don't you like her?" Alex asked.  
  
"Of course I do! But, when you like her, it's not right." Felix explained.  
  
"Don't worry. God knows what she'll cast to get me away." Alex said, winking at the Earth Adept. Felix shrugged, and allowed Alex to go get the rest of his life demolished by the Wind Adept...  
  
TO BE CONTIUED...  
  
That was horrible! Oh my god, I am so sorry that didn't turn out! All you guys were waiting, and I blew it! Sorry! Please, R/R! 


	3. Alex's boxers, Jenna's yarn ball, and Sh...

Nightmare-Chan22 here! Thank you all for your reviews! 16 is a good number? But I'm aiming for 22 this time. 22 is such a good number... I'm taking a vote if I should have a little muse. I'd name him Chibi Chrono, as in, Chrono from Chrono Crusade. He wouldn't necessarily be a muse, just someone to give off disclaimers and be my little helper. Vote yes or no, please? :  
  
Treshin: Thank you for loving my parodies, and saying they're close to the movies. Mia will have a part, but Jenna is the tiger for sure. I'll be sure to keep writing.  
  
MA2000: You're sick? What do you have?! And it's about time you feared me, Moonlight! Sorry, I've been having difficulties updating from both school projects and computer mess-ups. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
MiraiEvo: The curse of a writer part was true. I was expecting you to say a few simple things, not a summary on my other parodies! But don't feel mad or offended! I loved what you wrote toward me, and I'm really glad you did do summaries! Thank you! And because you like Windshipping, I will make the next parody on Ivan and Sheba for being so nice to me! Thank you again!  
  
Zero84: You like saying hahaha, don't you? Not that I don't like it. It's like your signature mark in a review. I'll keep writing and I'll keep up the humor! -!  
  
Silver the Wind Seer: I know. Felix doesn't have an angel side... probably never will either... (Glared at by Felix.) Not that that's a bad thing Felix! (Flinches.) Luff, be nice! Djinn these days...  
  
Vokteren: Not picky at all. People have been finding lots of spelling errors in here, and it makes me happy you noticed and told me. I won't harm Ivan too much... Sorry for harming Ivan Pikachu!  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept: I'm not good when it comes to repeating things... (Saturos: Ha! The fool! She has a bad history with repeating things!) Can it, Saturos! Don't worry, Sheba will have her way with Alex. (Sheba smiles and Alex who's scared of her.) It's not so much as writer's block, it's just that I can't seem to find time to write.  
  
Flamethrowerqueen: I should have made Alex kill Babi, shouldn't I? God, I hate Babi. Thankfully, someone finished him off. I kind of like Dodonpa. He's the kind f chicken villain everyone likes to make fun of! (GSTLA crew point and laugh at Dodonpa.) Hope you enjoy this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
From where we left off: If you read the last chapter, you might know... Please, ignore spelling errors. My computer has been screwy lately...  
  
The Next day at the palace after Felix had had his conversation with Alex...  
  
"How horrible! I have never been so embarrassed in my life! When Jenna turned me down for Piers, I wasn't even this hurt!" Alex sniffled, walking out of the courtyard. An extremely short version of Kraden in a sultan suit ran in.  
  
"Prince Alex! Prince Alex! Whatever is the matter?!" Kraden asked. (Kraden: How come I have to be another dad?!) Alex shot him a hurt expression.  
  
"I'm taking my leave! Your daughter is like a china doll with a butcher knife! Good luck on Felix getting her, and good luck on selling her off!" Alex shouted. (Readers, give Silver the Wind Seer credit because she once told me: "Sheba reminds me of a painted doll." I thought of Sheba as a china doll, but Silver deserves more credit.) Kraden sighed, and walked outside into the courtyard. He saw Sheba sitting next to the fountain in a faded violet version of Jasmine's clothes. He was about to storm up to her before a red tiger growled in his face, holding blue boxers with the Mercury Lighthouse statue on them within her jaws. Kraden growled, and snatched Alex's boxers from Jenna's mouth.  
  
"Jenna! How many times do I have to tell you?! Alex's boxers aren't good for your digestion!" Kraden shouted. Jenna growled at him, and lay down. Kraden stomped up Sheba, and glared at her. Sheba smiled, but giggled evilly when she saw her father. "Sheba! Why was a Alex vetoed?" Kraden asked.  
  
"I don't know... personally... I like men who are sensitive... and fierce... and have long brown hair... and brown eyes to match... and I like men with biceps... and are incredibly handsome!" Sheba squealed, totally describing Felix. (Ivan: Hey! That's everything that I'm not!) Kraden sighed.  
  
"That's the third suitor you've turned down this week!" He shouted.  
  
"You don't understand, father! I don't want to be engaged to some prince! I want to fall in love!" Sheba cried, earning a rosy background. The romance music halted when Kraden was still glaring at her.  
  
"As long as I am king, you are going to follow my rules young lady! Because you turned down Alex... your allowance will be cut down to $330 instead of $500!" Kraden shouted.  
  
"But pops, you can't do-"Sheba began before Kraden cut her off.  
  
"I can and I will! Find a suitor soon, or it'll go to $222!" Kraden shouted. Sheba stuck her tongue out at him, and pouted. Kraden rubbed his temples annoyed with his daughter, and walked in. As he did, he noticed another Wind Adept sitting leaning on a table in a trance.  
  
"Isn't she so cute when she's angry?" Ivan asked. Kraden raised an eyebrow. He waved a hand in front of Ivan's face. Ivan just sighed, and melted at Sheba's beauty. (Sheba: I'm beautiful?!) (Ivan: Oh yeah...) (Felix: No! This is Sheba and I story!) (Okay, okay...) Kraden, not caring for Ivan anymore, noticed his cool looking snake staff. Curios as to what it could do, he reached for it, and began to shake it. Kraden grumbled to himself when he noted that nothing was happening.  
  
"Come on! Work! Make your eyes glow evilly!" Kraden shouted. Suddenly, one of his shakes hit Ivan on the head, awaking the Wind Adept. Ivan gasped, and looked around frantically.  
  
"Huh?! Where's the fire?!" Ivan asked, looking scared. Kraden looked at him weirdly, but smiled when he saw Garet the parrot. (Alex: Ha! That is so funny!)  
  
"Oh, hello there! Would Garet like a cracker?" Kraden asked, pulling out an unwrapped column of Rits crackers. Ivan shrugged.  
  
"Caw! Garet wants Jenna! Caw!" Garet chirped... er... cawed...  
  
"I'm gonna get you for that Garet!" Felix's voice yelled across the city.  
  
"And I'm next in line for you, Vale fire boy!" Piers' also yelled somewhere. Garet gulped, and Kraden opened the wrapper.  
  
"And in go the crackers!" He chuckled, stuffing 10 into the Fire Adept's mouth. Ivan was looking at the old man, and noticed something on his finger. A huge diamond ring. He smirked, and smiled at Kraden.  
  
"Your oldness, would it be all right if I borrow that scared ring that has been passed down through generations of your families and you might not give it to me because either you don't trust me or it's really precious to you?" Ivan said, within one breath before gasping for air and falling to the floor. Kraden pulled off his ring confused.  
  
"What? This?! Take it! I got it out of a Lucky Charms box." Kraden said, handing the ring to Ivan and walking away while smiling. Ivan laughed evilly until...  
  
"No, no, no, no, no. Silly Wind Adept! Your meant to laugh like this! Mwhahahahaha!" Karst said, laughing like a maniac in the doorway. Ivan sighed, and imitated her. Karst smirked. "Good job... for a beginner at least..." Karst said.  
  
That night, Sheba was sneaking out of the palace. She was going off, to find a cute man and be free of her insensitive father. She was climbing up the tree when Jenna began to tug on her boot. Sheba turned, and frowned in a hurt way at her.  
  
"Oh Jenna... I have to go. I want to see what's out there. Learn if there really I s Mr. Right who will love me and not be a self centered asshole of a prince and not have blue hair." Sheba said. (Alex: Wait... was she just talking about me?) Jenna purred when Sheba scratched her ear. Sheba was about to climb up again before Jenna stopped her once more. "Jenna, I need to go." Sheba said, annoyed. She frowned again when Jenna began to nudge her pocket. She realized what was in it, and sighed. She pulled out a red yarn ball, and tossed it. Happy to see her yarn ball back, Jenna ran off to play with it, not caring much for Sheba's leave...  
TO BE continued...  
  
Sorry, that was bad and short. Not to mention pointless. Maybe you enjoyed it. Vote on the Chibi Chrono thing for me, will ya? Thanks, and see ya. Oh, and Please, R/R! 


	4. Reach for it!

The votes were no sadly... I really liked that Chibi Chrono to... (Sniffles.) Not to mention that people got mad because the chapter was to short. Just to tell you: It's either a short chapter that I have to write out quickly or it's nothing because I don't have the time or my computer is messed up!  
  
Piers: So try not to be harsh readers.  
  
Here's my comment to you all:  
  
MiraiEvo: Oh... I thought you were a windshipping fan... sorry... I once did think Ivan and Sheba were siblings. I thought Jenna did a good tiger, or at least when she was when she got back at Alex. (Alex: Those were my favorite pair of boxers!) Butterfly? Where?! (Looks around frantically.)  
  
Master Adept 2000: That's the whole point. Ivan sucks as a villain, which is why I made him the villain. Plus, Jasmine kisses Jafar and Ivan practically died for the part. Moonlight and Sunlight may be spotlight people to warn you. (Moonlight: What the hell-) They'll have to work their way up. Please don't get mad. (Flinches.)  
  
Silver the Wind Seer: I didn't know Felix had a ponytail until it began to blow while he was doing attacks in the game. Alex is smart, isn't he? Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Zero84: Fine to not vote. I don't vote usually. Sorry... I didn't mean to upset you or anger you... I'm also sorry about the short chapter...  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept: I though Jenna would make an adorable tiger. (Jenna's playing with the yarn ball now.) I'm okay now. Thank you for the review and the 'hope you feel better'.  
  
Vokteren: Your two votes won. I hate Jafar, but I like Ivan. I made Ivan the villain because I knew he would suck at it. Look for my comment toward Master Adept 2000 for better details, Pikachu. Thanks for giving Silver the credit for the line.  
  
Chibi Fizz: Thanks. It's fine. Your computer crashed? That's gotta suck. My cat once crashed my computer... literally... Sorry, but the people voted no. I really wanted Chibi Chrono too... I'll be sure to keep up the good work.  
  
Apology: Sorry I haven't updated in forever.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun... so you can't sue me! Ha! HA!!!  
  
From where we left off: Maybe... if you actually read this story... you wouldn't be so confused as to where we left off...  
  
Warning: There are some parts not in Aladdin, but I added in for the hell of it. Enjoy Felix's daydream everyone!  
  
"Hmm... if you were to sneak in through... no, no, no, no. That would never work. Perhaps if you were to... nope. Could not possibly work..." Felix mumbled. He had been trying to figure out the 'perfect' plan as to how to get a melon with out the owner screaming thief. He had blueprints sprawled everywhere and Isaac was all ready asleep next to him. "Damn... if only I didn't drop out of High School for Saturos and Menardi..." Felix grumbled.  
  
"No thank you." A female's voice said. "I said no thank you. No thank you!" The voice growled, becoming annoyed. "I SAID NO THANK YOU, SO EITHER GET THE FISH AWAY FROM MY FACE OR I WILL CAST MY SPARK PLASMA!!!" The voice screamed. Felix raised an eyebrow, and looked over his shoulder to see Sheba. Sheba wore the exact same out fit along with a scarf that clear, which really wouldn't cover up your identity.. but some people are dumb in this. Her hand glowed pale purple... and not in the friendly way... Felix instantly got into a daydream over the Wind Adept.  
  
"Oh Felix! My precious Felix!" Sheba called, wearing a fancy dress. She stood in a field full of white roses... with a purple sky... (Saturos: I once saw that sky when I was day dreaming about Menardi!) (Menardi shoots him a glare.) She suddenly smiled when footsteps could be heard behind her.  
  
"Hello there... my Sweet Sheba..." Felix said. His hair was down, he wore leather and his cape was bellowing in the rose pedaled wind. Sheba sighed, and ran into his arms. "Come to me, Sheba, and we will make out passionately!" Felix said.  
  
"Oh Felix, my love!" Sheba squealed, running into his arms. Everything began to become blurry.  
  
"Sheba..." Felix whispered, drooling in his daydream. Isaac pondered on what the fellow Earth Adept was doing. He began to squeak, pull Felix's ponytail, and even slap him. He frowned, and turned to Sheba. In an instant, he began to drool at who was behind her. Mia was also buying things. Anyway, back to Sheba.  
  
Sheba walked up to a counter, and stared at the apples.  
  
"I wonder if they're poisonous..." Sheba said aloud, poking an apple. She notices a kid reaching for one. Garet's little brother struggles to get it. Sheba smiled. "You want the apple?" She asked, her grin becoming wider and more evil. She took the apple and held it over him. He reached to get it, but she pulled it out of his reach. "C'mon! Reach for it! Reach for it!" Sheba laughed, evilly.  
  
"Give me the apple! I'll tell Garet you're being mean!" Garet's little brother fussed. Sheba stuck her tongue out, and began to make him reach for it again.  
  
"Reach for it! I know you can jump higher! Reach! Re"- Sheba stopped short when someone grabbed her wrist. Sheba froze in terror, accidentally dropping the apple. Garet's brother snickered, grabbed the apple, and ran off with it. Sheba stuck her tongue out once more, and cursed at the little boy. "I hope you drip, lose the apple, and that people stomp on you!" Sheba yelled.  
  
"Usually, I don't do this, but since you're with those Adept punks, I'll have to ask you to pay for that." A voice said. Sheba turned to see... Saturos?! (Saturos: Cool isn't it?! I get two parts because the author said I would make a good person for this!) "So, how are you going to pay for that?" Saturos asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Sheba said, about to leave before Saturos' grip on her wrist tightened.  
  
"Well, I need the money. I'm saving up for a new armor since Menardi burnt my old one. She got a little mad when I called her moody. Anyway, if you won't pay for it... I'll cut off your hand and sell it to Ivan." Saturos said. Sheba gave him a weird look.  
  
"If you want money, let me run to my father, the Sultan, and beg him for money! Please! Let me keep my hand!" Sheba begged.  
  
"No. I actually want your hand. I know I'll get more money from Ivan than you." Saturos said, raising a sword. He was about to bring it down when... A Sol Blade blocked the sword. Felix glared at him.  
  
"Thank you kind sir. You have found my sister." Felix said, pushing his part of the clashed swords against Saturos.  
  
"Sister?!" Saturos asked, pushing on his part onto Felix. Felix nodded, grabbed Sheba, and pulled his sword away. "Holy crap! You two are related! Jenna once told me that she felt like she had a lost sister, but Sheba? Whoa..." Saturos whispered.  
  
"Er... yes..." Felix said, shooting a nervous glance to Sheba. Sheba shrugged. Saturos raised an eyebrow.  
  
"But she said her father was the sultan! Explain that, Earth boy!" Saturos ordered. Felix smirked.  
  
"She thinks he's the sultan." Felix said, pointing to Isaac. Isaac was on Mia's lap, having his back scratched, and looked in heaven. Isaac waved a hand at the three, as if to say 'Leave me alone. I'm in a good mood' Felix sighed, Sheba frowned and Saturos looked confused.  
  
"Fine. But the next time you steal an apple..." Saturos sliced an apple in half. Felix and Sheba gulped in unison. Isaac whispered something to Mia. Mia smiled, and took two apples. She handed them to Isaac, and he kissed her hand. She giggled, and motioned for him to go. Felix and Sheba saw, and began to tiptoe away. Saturos watched them begin to jog off, and waved a fist at them. "Don't think I didn't see that!" Saturos yelled. He sighed, and swiped a blue claw through his blue hair. "Kids these days..."  
  
SOMEWHERE IN A 'SECRET' LABROTORY...  
  
"Are you almost done?!" Ivan demanded. He was lying in a lazy boy channel watching QVC while Garet had to run a wooden treadmill. Garet the parrot(Alex falls to the floor laughing.) shoots him a glare. Slowly, a picture of Felix climbing a post comes on. Ivan frowned. "That's him?! That's who we're looking for?!" Ivan asked. The picture began to fade. "No, no, no! Garet! Faster!" Ivan ordered. Garet groaned, and began to pick up the pace.  
  
"You know how hard this is?! I failed P.E.!" Garet yelled, even though the male Wind Adept ignored him.  
  
"Be quite and move!" Ivan snapped.  
  
"Yes your laziness!" Garet mumbled, going as fast as his little bird legs could carry him. The picture of Felix came on clearly, and they both gasped.  
  
"That's who was supposed to go in?! You mean I killed Hsu for nothing?! Feizhi is gonna have my head on a platter!" Ivan yelled. He sighed, and walked out.  
  
Slightly short. Sorry, that seemed really bad... Feizhi will appear in this soon. Don't worry. And don't get mad from spelling corrections or shortness. Ivan fans, don't hate me. Tune in next time to see what the next parody will look like. Please, R/R! 


	5. Oh god! My Knee!

I'm here. Once, again, sorry for the delay. My teachers now have a project due for us every day this week... T.T Once School is out this parody will be updated every 1-2 days. But bear with me for the delays now. I'm sorry everyone...  
  
Vokteren/Pikachu: Don't worry about the Chibi Chrono thing. I understand, and I sort of don't want the Chibi Chrono anymore. Thank you for your review, understanding why I made Ivan the villain and for reading this chapter.  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept: Die of laughter? Please don't. I'll be sad and miss you. I thought Isaac made a good monkey because he doesn't really have lines, and we know his trouble with memorizing the right lines... (Isaac: Oh, shut up about that all ready!) Hopefully, if you're still bored, this chapter might bring some laughter! -!  
  
Silver the Wind Seer: -! Happy you got credit! Er, I'm pretty slow today as well... Because I forgot to make Karst go berserk, I'll do three songs for you. (Karst: Little bit-) Anyway! I'm sorry it sounds like the movie...  
  
Zero84: About that part, Ivan was mad because he killed Hsu instead of Felix, and he's nervous of Feizhi beating the crap out of him. Okay, Feizhi will be appearing somewhere. Just watch and see. I'll try to fit her in.  
  
Flamethrowerqueen: The humor is in a category on it's on?! (Sniffles and gets teary eyed.) Thank you so much. That makes me feel loved. Hope you enjoy more 'fanficcy' (That's a cool word.) I'll try updating quicker for you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun... wish I could... but I don't... and most likely never will... (Sighs heavily.)  
  
From where we left off: I really got quit giving you guys this...  
  
Sheba sat in Felix's house. They were talking and eating apples Isaac had stolen. (Isaac: Keyword! I stole them! But do I get them?! No!)  
  
"I didn't quite catch your name. Who are you two?" Sheba asked. Felix smirked, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Sheba blushed.  
  
"My name is Felix and this is my bet monkey, Msaac." Felix said, earning a confused glare from Isaac. Sheba giggled, but frowned.  
  
"We have a lot in common. Hey... what's it like... living outside in the market?" Sheba asked. (I'm going to change it around a little bit.) Felix frowned.  
  
"Well... there are some good women here... and the food here is decent..." Felix said, scratching his chin. Sheba frowned.  
  
"That's not what I meant! Do you feel... free?" Sheba asked, turning to him with a concerned look. Felix and Isaac exchanged glances.  
  
"Er... Well... I don't really feel free... since Agatio is constantly chasing me..." Felix said, nervously looking over his shoulder as though Agatio might jump through the window.  
  
"Really? I always thought when you lived in the market place, you'd be free." Sheba said. Felix frowned.  
  
"Well... if I could live somewhere, it'd most likely be the palace." Felix said. Sheba got dot eyes and dropped her apple. Seizing the opportunity, Isaac scampered to his feet, and charged at the apple. At full speed, he got the apple, and sunk his teeth into it.  
  
Jenna: Oh my god! This chapter sucks so far!  
  
Mia: Even I must admit, we need humor.  
  
Piers: I know! Allow me to type! I can get the real Sheba in here!  
  
"Hey... that's my apple!" Sheba screamed, launching herself onto the poor and hungry Isaac. A dust cloud began, and you heard monkey screeches and Sheba screams. Felix watched them, flinching every now and then.  
  
"Dear god! Isaac, I never knew you could bite that hard! And Sheba"-Felix paused to wince. "Mia's gonna kill you for doing that to Isaac!" The dust cloud slowly stopped, and a swirly-eyed Isaac lay there with a panting Sheba. She huffed, and turned to the whimpering Felix.  
  
"My... apple..." She said, stuffing the whole apple into her mouth.  
  
Sheba: Piers, you are demented!  
  
Ivan: How dare you insult the Lady Sheba!  
  
Garet: Gotta tell you Piers, Sheba isn't like that...  
  
Piers: I'd love to see you try to put up with that little 'angel' for 4 weeks on a ship low with food! She's not so adorable anymore!  
  
"Take a deep breath... and try to swallow." Felix soothed. Sheba swallowed, and sighed. She then turned to him smiling.  
  
"Sorry. I get that way when I'm hungry." Sheba said.  
  
Piers: Right there! See! I told you!  
  
"Street Adept!" A voice boomed. (Like Street Rat.) Felix's door broke down to reveal Agatio. Agatio turned and glared at them. Felix frowned.  
  
"Do you know how hard it was to get a door for free?" Felix asked, seeing his destroyed door. Agatio smiled, and pointed his sword at them.  
  
"There you are! I shall get you once and for all!" Agatio said. Felix raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Funny... you said that last time... and the time before that... and the time before even that..." Felix said, recalling all the times he had said that line. Agatio growled.  
  
"Well, this time I mean it!" Agatio yelled, running toward them. He stopped short when he saw Sheba, hidden with her clear scarf. He gapped at him, and blushed. "Sorry for barging in on you like this Felix. Didn't realize you were goofing around with a women..." Agatio said. A blushed came to Felix's cheeks.  
  
"It is nothing like that!" Felix cried.  
  
"Of course not!" Sheba yelled at Agatio. Felix outstretched his hand to Sheba.  
  
"Do you trust me?" He asked, looking out the window. Sheba gulped, and shook her head. Felix frowned. "Don't you trust me?" He asked.  
  
"Not really..." Sheba murmured. Felix groaned, and grabbed her wrist. Sheba screamed. He lifted her into his arms, (GS crew: Aww...) and leaped off the balcony. They landed in a dirty place, and the sand on the ground softened their fall. Sheba groaned, and turned to Felix. "You idiot..." She groaned, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"I..." Felix began, staring into her eyes. Sheba blushed; wishing it was what she wanted to hear him say.  
  
"Yes?" She asked. Felix gave her a painful expression.  
  
"I... can't... feel... my legs..." Felix said. Sheba frowned. That was everything but what she had wished for. Felix attempted to move his legs, but since the Wind Adept was sitting on his knees, he failed. Sheba felt the movement beneath her, blushed, and got off him. Felix sighed. Suddenly...  
  
"We have you!" A voice yelled from the sky. Agatio and a few other guards came crashing from the balcony and landed... right on Felix's knees... making a rather loud pop... (Felix: OH MY GOD!!!) Felix screamed in pain when Agatio fell on his knees, and the other two guards dog piled on top of him. Sheba and Isaac, who had climbed down, winced at another pop and twist as they got off.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" Felix demanded. Two of the guards grabbed the unable to get up Venus Adept by the arms, and Agatio grabbed onto Sheba's right arm. Sheba kicked and screamed at him, only making the Mars Adept laugh. Felix turned to his pet monkey. "Help us Isaac!" He cried. Isaac smirked, hopped onto a pot, and took out a bag of popcorn. Felix became enraged. "What are you doing?!" Felix demanded. Isaac laughed at him, and smirked. "Some friend you are! And anyway, how did you all find us?!" Felix demanded once more, giving Agatio and his men a glare.  
  
"A little birdie told us." Agatio said. Felix and Isaac exchanged glances. "Okay, okay. Nightmare-Chan22 told us you were hiding here." Agatio said.  
  
"What?! The author betrayed me?!" Felix asked, shocked and hurt.  
  
"You'll get over it in a couple of days." Nightmare-Chan22's voice called from somewhere. Felix growled. He saw Sheba in pain, and 'struggled' (Really he just sat there shouting.) at Agatio.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Felix bellowed. The guard holding his left arm stepped on his kneecap, and made a sickening pop sound. Sheba looked disgusted while Isaac pointed and laughed. "Oh god! You bastards! Oh, my knee!" Felix screamed. Sheba began to tug on Agatio's sleeve.  
  
"Release him!" She ordered.  
  
"Why should I, bitch?" Agatio demanded. Sheba suddenly pulled off her clear scarf, revealing herself... even though nothing looked new. Everyone gasped in surprise.  
  
"By order of Princess Sheba of Agrabah, I order you to release him!" Sheba yelled. Agatio dropped her, and gapped at her.  
  
"Your windiness!" He gasped, bowing immediately.  
  
"PRINCESS?!?!?! She was a princess?! How could I have been dumb enough to not notice! I mean, Garet probably could've seen through this!" Felix yelled.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't. My orders come from that little evil midget." Agatio said. Sheba looked around. "I mean, Ivan! My orders come from Ivan. If you want to Spark Plasma someone, do it on him." Agatio said.  
  
"She was a princess! And I never knew! How stupid of me! I can't believe..." Felix, who was still ranting about his stupidity, was dragged off with Agatio and his lackeys. Sheba growled, as a swirl of violet wind gusted around her.  
  
"Believe me, I will Spark Plasma him!" Sheba said, her eyes glowing red with anger. Isaac gulped, and hid in a pot. (Ivan: Dear god! First Feizhi, now Sheba! What next, Jenna?!)...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
That sucked. Anyway, as I promised, some things to my next parody. It's on Sleeping Beauty, and it's Windshipping. It's gonna be much better than the rest in my case. Hope you enjoyed this. Please, R/R! 


	6. The magical hairgel

Yay! School's out! Sorry, it's been out for 3 days now, but I've been busy with parties. Yay! You know what that means?!  
  
Saturos: Do I want to know what that means?  
  
It means I'm back to updating daily! Yay! (Throws confetti.) Isn't that great? Here are my comments to you guys:  
  
Vokteren: Feizhi will be making an appearance at the end. You'll see. She might come sooner. The Msaac thing was on purpose. Felix gets nervous around pretty girls. (Felix: Shut up.) Sorry about the word you didn't need to see... (Hangs head.)  
  
SpasticDjinn: Thanks for saying that. I thought I blew it, but you made me think twice. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Flamethrowerqueen: You liked the author thing? (Blushes.) Why thank you. My friends are trying to break my 'oh this sucks' habit toward my writing. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept: Yay! You finally got the game! How's it going with it? Hope it's fun to you. Lucky! You got an Angelic Layer DVD?! Wish I could get one... but I'm broke... (Pulls out empty pockets.) Thanks for saying my story rocked!  
  
Jupiter Adepts Rule: (Sighs.) When will you learn?! Don't apologize for not reviewing! Sure, I like the reviews, but I don't like making people feel bad about it! It's perfectly fine if you don't have time! I understand! Oh, and thanks for calling my story is interesting.  
  
Silver the Wind Seer: Okay! Okay! You can be Sheba! (Takes step back nervously.) Be Sheba... just stop the chanting... Please, don't have another heart attack. I'll be sad...  
  
Master Adept 2000: Was it really the funniest? I feel bad for Felix though... (Felix: Oh, my knee!) Good luck on those finals!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Golden Sun, I wouldn't be giving you a disclaimer, now would I?  
  
"IVAN!!!" A voice screamed. Ivan had been walking out of his 'secret' laboratory when Sheba stormed in. Panicking that he might be caught trying to ruin the story, he instantly closed the door... stupidly not realizing Garet was in the doorway. A big smile, which could never fool anyone including Garet was placed on Ivan's face. (Garet: I have enough bashing at the moment!)  
  
"Er... ha... ha... ha... Hello Sheba..." Ivan said. Sheba's eyes held anger.  
  
"You took a boy from the market. Why?!" Sheba demanded, grabbing him by the collar. Ivan quickly thought of something.  
  
"Didn't he kidnap you? I thought he did... so I killed him." Ivan said, examining his nails as though nothing was wrong with the fact that he killed the handsome humorous huggable lovable Venus Adept everyone loves!  
  
Felix: (Blushing.) Oh stop that...  
  
"YOU KILLED HIM?!?!?!" Sheba screamed. She dropped him, and sat down crying. "Oh Mr. I don't know your name!" Sheba sobbed, thinking of Felix. Trying to comfort her, Ivan began to rub her back.  
  
"There, there... It's okay... you still have me... don't you?" Ivan asked, embracing her. Sheba sobbed into his chest. "Perfect... now I have her..." Ivan secretly thought. Suddenly, the door broke down.  
  
"WHERE IS HSU?!?!?!" A certain kung fu like girl shouted.  
  
"Oh, crap!" Ivan gasped, looking up to see Feizhi. She was panting in anger, and looked very pissed off. (Excuse me if Feizhi is OOC)  
  
"Where is my brother, young grasshopper?!" Feizhi demanded.  
  
"He... Um..." Ivan tried, even though he was all out of excuses.  
  
"WELL?!?!?" Feizhi demanded, popping her knuckles.  
  
"He... well he... DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Ivan yelled, dropping Sheba and running out. Feizhi made a war cry as she ran after him.  
  
"I will make you feel pain you have never imagined!" Feizhi's voice shouted. Sheba raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well... that was different..." Sheba said, smiling nervously.  
  
"A little help... would be nice..." Garet whispered, having trouble breathing. To his shock, Sheba got off and ran out crying about Felix. "Ivan... Jenna... anyone... please help me..." Garet whispered. (Alex: Ha-ha-ha! Stupid bird!)  
  
SOMEWHERE IN A DUNGEON...  
  
"How stupid of me! Never have I been so fooled in my life!" Felix said, who was still ranting over Sheba's real appearance. Plastic breakable chains chained him to the wall. "Never again will I fall for someone who's a princess... wait... that cancels out a few of my other girlfriends... oh damn..." Felix said, frowning to himself. Suddenly, something hopped onto his head. Felix arched an eyebrow, and looked upward to see Isaac. "Ah, so you have returned my fuzzy friend..." Felix said. A sudden thought struck him...  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" Felix demanded. Two of the guards grabbed the unable to get up Venus Adept by the arms, and Agatio grabbed onto Sheba's right arm. Sheba kicked and screamed at him, only making the Mars Adept laugh. Felix turned to his pet monkey. "Help us Isaac!" He cried. Isaac smirked, hopped onto a pot, and took out a bag of popcorn. Felix became enraged. "What are you doing?!" Felix demanded. Isaac laughed at him, and smirked.  
  
"Now I remember! It was you who abandoned me! In my most needed for help time you... you... you... you laughed at me! Some friend you are!" Felix shouted. I Isaac began to chatter something in monkey to the fellow Venus Adept. Felix, somehow understanding, gapped at him. "You came to rescue me? Well, why didn't you rescue me before?!" Felix demanded. Isaac began to chatter once more. "What? It was apart of the script?! Since when do you follow the script? Anyway, hurry up and get me out of here!" Felix ordered. Isaac sighed, and took the plastic key, to the plastic chains. (Felix: I could've broken out of those myself!) (Piers: Then why didn't you?) (Felix: I was lazy...) "Lets get off here!" Felix ordered. They began to run out before...  
  
"Hold it." A voice ordered. A cane came out of nowhere, and tripped Felix. Felix groaned, and looked up to see Alex?!  
  
"Alex?! What, what are you doing here?" Felix asked.  
  
"We villains get more roles than you. I came to ask you for a favor." Alex said, smiling. Felix frowned.  
  
"Favor? Last time you asked me to do you a favor, you tried to pay me to ask Jenna out for you, so don't think I don't hold a grudge against you." Felix said. Alex flinched, and laughed nervously.  
  
"I remember no such thing!" Alex laughed, looking away and scratching his neck. Felix glared at him.  
  
"Yes you do." Felix said.  
  
"No I don't!" Alex protested.  
  
"Yes you do!" Felix shouted.  
  
"No!" Alex shot back. Felix's eyes glowed green in anger. (As meant to be earthy color)  
  
"Yes. You. Do." Felix growled through his teeth. Alex gulped, and smiled nervously.  
  
"Back to that favor of mine." Alex ordered. Felix instantly grew back to normal. He stared at the water adept.  
  
"Yes?" Felix asked.  
  
"See... in the desert... there is a cave of wonders... which holds a lamp... full of... magic hairgel!" Alex said, getting a dreamy look.  
  
"Hairgel?" Felix asked, with dot eyes.  
  
"But this is no ordinary hairgel. It's magic hairgel! It's hairgel that can... er... turn your hair healthy and clean forever! I need this since I'm running low." Alex said, showing a messy lock of hair. (Rapid Alex fangirls scream at the site and faint from shock.)  
  
"Why me?" Felix asked.  
  
"I'm lazy. And you know how much I like manipulating others into doing things for me." Alex said, smirking. Felix sighed.  
  
"I'll go. But how in Vale are we ever going to get out of here?" Felix asked. Alex smacked a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Don't tell me you never noticed the exit sign over there?" Alex asked, pointing with his thumb to the bright green exit sign.  
  
"I hate people smarter than me..." Felix muttered.  
  
I have to stop here because it's late for me and I have to write more to a new story I'm working on. Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry if you didn't. Sorry it was short too. Well, please R/R! 


	7. Saturos is back!

I'm shocked that not many people reviewed. I would've written more but I've been busy with parties lately. I see the last chapter was pretty good. Everyone seemed to like the exit sign with my other friends. Well, enjoy:  
  
Master Adept 2000: Is it really that good? (Blushes.) Why thank you. As for you moonlight... (Glare.) You better are taking lessons on how to behave or I will get you... (Loads gun.)  
  
Jasmine the Fire Adept: Sorry it took so long... (Hangs head.) Sue the teachers if you need to get at someone... It is hard to understand Isaac, isn't it? (Isaac monkey talks to me.) My review target is actually over 69. I want to gain more reviews than Beauty and the Beast. But thank you for asking.  
  
Vokteren: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Also glad it wasn't bad for the wait... I thought people might enjoy the exit sign thing. Well, hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Zero84: It's okay if you're not on your account. Maybe all the GS girls will jump him. You never know. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
ChibiFizz: Felix says if he can survive through this, he'll be more than happy to give you some hairgel. But he needs that book pretty damn bad... (Felix: Shut up!) Well, hope you enjoy this chapter... hope...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun  
  
Walking through the scorching desert was Felix, Isaac, and Alex. Felix was gasping for water along with a panting Isaac.  
  
"If you need water so bad, I can cast douse." Alex said, giving them an annoyed look. Felix suddenly smiled and looked perfectly fine.  
  
"No thanks. I can live." He said.  
  
"Then if it wouldn't kill you, can you please quit gasping for water?" Alex asked. Felix chuckled.  
  
"Can't do that. We know it annoys the hell out of you when we gasp for water with a water adept." Felix explained, with an agreeing Isaac.  
  
"Stupid earth adepts..." Alex muttered. They halted when they saw the Cave of Wonders. "Well, here we are." Alex said, a little too loudly.  
  
SECRETLY BEHIND THE CAVE OF WONDERS...  
  
"Hey, Menardi!" Saturos whispered, nudging the half-asleep Fire Adept. Menardi groaned, and looked up sleepily.  
  
"Huh? Where's the fire?" She asked.  
  
"Fire? There is none unless you wish for me to make one!" Saturos said, his eyes flashing orange. Menardi muttered something about his stupidity, and rolled over. Saturos raised an eyebrow. "Menardi, someone's coming. Didn't you hear Alex's voice? It was like a sign from god saying 'push the button that swallows people up' on your control pad! C'mon Menardi!" Saturos said, shaking her.  
  
"Push it yourself." Menardi growled. Saturos sighed, and grabbed the 'special effects' control pad.  
  
BACK TO FELIX AND ALEX...  
  
"Now go in there, and get me that magical hairgel. Everything else is yours." Alex said.  
  
"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" Felix asked.  
  
"Because if you don't my hair will just look terrible. And we don't want that, now do we girls?" Alex said, looking over his shoulder. Over the hill were tons of girls with 'I love Alex' written upon there shirts.  
  
"No, Alex!" They shouted. Felix sighed.  
  
"The things I do to survive the rapid fangirls these days..." Felix muttered. He began to head toward the cave... before...  
  
_ "Who dares awaken my slumber?" _Saturos' voice on the microphone asked.

"Saturos?" Felix asked. Saturos on the other side instantly panicked.  
  
_ "I have no clue what you're talking about! I'm not Saturos!" _Saturos snapped.  
  
"Saturos, you aren't fooling anyone..." Felix said, crossing his arms.  
  
_ "I'm not Saturos, damn it! I am a Golden God! Now, tell me who you are!" _Saturos demanded.  
  
"It is I, Felix of Vale." Felix yelled.  
  
_ "Enter if you dare..." _Saturos cackled, reaching for the 'Eat' button. Felix was about to enter... Saturos pressed on the 'Eat' button. He smiled triumphantly. A few moments later, nothing happened. "Huh?" Saturos asked, confused. He turned to see Felix all ready inside. He quickly shoved Menardi awake. "Menardi! Menardi! The eat button won't work!" Saturos said, nervous.  
  
"Let me see..." Menardi growled. She kept pressing, until the button got jammed. "Well, I sure accuse you for this..." Menardi murmured.  
  
"But this is my first time ever pushing the button!" Saturos whined.  
  
"Don't sweat it, Saturos. After all, we still have this..." Menardi said, pulling another control pad out. On it was a big red button labeled 'Lava'...  
  
BACK TO FELIX...  
  
"Just... Just look at all this! I can by all of Vale with this!" Felix said, staring at the treasure. Isaac stared at it as well. "Should we take it?" Felix asked. Isaac grew thoughtful for a brief...  
  
_ "Now Isaac honey, what have I said about stealing?" Dora asked, giving Isaac a glare. Isaac, 17 years old, had a toy airplane from Fred Meyers in his hands. He looked thoughtful.  
  
"Er... Don't?" Isaac asked. Dora nodded.  
  
"Yes... AND I EXPECT YOU TO FOLLOW THAT RULE!!!" Dora screamed, taking a broom and beating Isaac over the head with it._  
  
Isaac gulped.  
  
"So Isaac, should we steal anything?" Felix repeated. Isaac slowly shook his head 'no' and held it as though Dora would jump out of nowhere with a broom. Secretly following them was a shadowy carpet-like figure...  
  
BACK TO ALEX...  
  
"Now girls, there's enough Water Adept here for you all..." Alex said, as his rapid fangirls were gathered around him giving him anything he needed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Oh my god, I am terribly sorry that was bad and short! I didn't mean for it to turn out like that... but still, please R/R!


End file.
